La revolución de las parejas Capítulo 8: Feliz San Valentin, Asuka
by Ashery24
Summary: Te gusta el Yaoi. Te gustan las parejas secundarias/raras/crack. Pues esta es tu colección. Esta es tu revolución. Capítulo 8: BillyXDomon


Hola. Bienvenido todo el mundo al primer capitulo del año de "La revolución de las parejas" (*aplausos*).  
>Ahora en serio, no se que me ha pasado este año con San Valentin. Normalmente ignoro completamente esta fecha pero este año me he apuntado a un reto y he escrito esto para celebrarlo. Y no, no tengo pareja, ya me gustaría a mi XD<p>

**-¿Qué es "La revolución de las parejas"?:** Es una colección de one-shots(clasificados en capítulos) Yaois independientes con la única relación de que SOLO son de parejas secundarias/raras y/o crack.

**-Capitulo:** 8/¿36?(aproximadamente)

**-Titulo:** Feliz San Valentin, Asuka

**-Pareja:** Billy/Domon

**-Parejas secundarias:** Steve/Eddie, Alex/Ichinose, ¿Mark/Dylan? y Michael/Sean

**-Summary:** Billy y Domon en un pasillo solitario. O no tan solitario...

**-¿Es secundaria, rara o directamente crack?:** Rara

**-Como se me ocurrió esta pareja:** Pues la verdad es que no es idea mía sino que se le ocurrió a AshiYukima junto a Marcela-Hawn y me hablaron sobre ella. A mi me gusto y les prometí que la incluiría en la revolución :D.

**-Advertencias:** Yaoi(chicoxchico),

**-Disclaimer:** Inazuma eleven no me pertenece todo es de level-5

**-Dedicatoria:** A Gin-chan (AshiYukima) y Azu (Marcela-Hawn) porque sin ellas ni esta pareja ni este fic existirían y porque yo quiero dedicárselo XD. También se lo dedico a todas/todos las/los fujoshis/fundashis que (al igual que yo) su cita de San Valentin es con el Yaoi ;D

**-Notas extras:**

**1-** No sabéis cuanto headcannon se puede sacar de un rol (¿?)

**2-** No se porque he cogido la manía de incluir el nombre del uke en el titulo XD

* * *

><p>Steve y Eddie eran la típica pareja que comparte gustos. Leían los mismos libros, escuchaban el mismo tipo de música, les gustaban los mismos programas de televisión... Seguramente por eso pasar de su relación de amigos a una relación de novios había sido algo tan simple y natural. También era posible que aquello explicara porque les era tan sencillo ponerse de acuerdo sin apenas hablar.<p>

Así que cuando un día, en el que estaban vagabundeando por el recinto donde se hospedaba el Unicorn hablando de todo y nada, se encontraron con Mark y Dylan molestando a unos sonrojados Billy y Asuka solo tuvieron que cruzar una mirada para entenderse. Agarraron a los dos (Steve a Mark y Eddi a Dylan) y se los llevaron de allí haciendoles un gesto cómplice a Billy y Domon e ignorando totalmente los reclamos del capitán y su mejor amigo/novio

* * *

><p>Alex e Ichinose sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Ellos habían visto como sus mejores amigos (Billy en el caso de Alex, Domon en el de Ichinose) se lanzaban miradas enamoradas intentando que el otro no lo notara y sonrojándose cuando estas se cruzaban. Si, se notaba que ese par estaba profundamente enamorado pero vete tu a saber porque aun no se habían declarado.<p>

En un principio Alex e Ichinose no habían querido meterse donde no les llamaban pero después de meses de miradas y sonrojos sin aspecto de que estas fueran a pasar a algo mas (algo mas como por ejemplo: una declaración) sabían que tenían que ayudarles.

Al fin y al cabo ellos eran muy conscientes de lo difícil que era a veces dar ese paso...¡A ellos también les había costado! Si no llega a ser porque un día Alex había tenido el valor suficiente para declararse puede que nunca hubieran acabado juntos. Y por eso decidieron intervenir.

Así que se pusieron de acuerdo para dejarles a solas en algún lugar solitario para que se declararan de una vez (A ver si el hecho de que fuera San Valentin les animaba porque sino tendrían que pasar al plan B. Y encerrarles en un armario o algo así no les parecía buena idea...)

Decidieron reunirles en la tercera planta del recinto donde se hospedaban durante el FFI ya que esa planta solo se usaba para guardar material deportivo, así que nadie solía subir allí (les hubieran gustado reunirles en algún lugar mas romántico, preferiblemente fuera del recinto, pero los del Unicorn no podían salir debido a un altercado que había involucrado a Dylan, Michael y al entrenador cubierto de helado...)

Con diferentes excusas Alex e Ichinose consiguieron enviar a los dos enamorados al tercer piso. Tiempo después les vieron salir, a través de la ventana, agarrados de la mano. Kazuya y Alex intercambiaron una sonrisa mientras Alex afirmaba el agarre sobre la cintura de su novio antes de besarle.

* * *

><p>Mark y Dylan tenían una extraña relación. Y no, no me refiero a que no se supiera exactamente si eran mejores amigos o novios, no. A lo que me refiero es que tenían una extraña relaciónconexión que hacia que uno supiera exactamente que pensaba el otro. Esta extraña conexión era muy parecida a la tópica conexión entre gemelos. Y no solo era extraña sino que también era irritante ya que habían cogido la manía de acabar las fases del otro.

El caso es que un día el entrenador les había mandado a por unos balones para el próximo entrenamiento. Los balones se encontraban en el tercer piso, junto al resto del material deportivo, así que allí fueron. Pero en cuanto llegaron se encontraron a Billy que tenia a Domon entre su cuerpo y la pared. Cabe destacar que la posición en la que se encontraban era muy sugerente.

-Vaya, Billy sabíamos que te gustaba Domon pero...-empezó Mark

-...eso no significa que tengas que hacer un _lemon_ en medio del pasillo-acabo Dylan

-¡No es lo que parece!-exclamaron Billy y Domon, sonrojados

-Ya, claro. Y nosotros vamos y nos lo cre...¡Eh!-exclamo Dylan a verse, repentinamente, siendo arrastrado por Eddie alejándolo de Billy y Domon-¡Suéltame!-grito mientras hacia un puchero

-¡Suéltame, Steve!- exclamaba también Mark, a la izquierda de Dylan, mientras era arrastrado a su vez por Steve- Nos vamos a perder la declaración de Billy ¡Soy tu capitán y tienes que hacerme caso! ¡Suéltame!

Pero los reclamos de los rubios no fueron escuchados

* * *

><p>Michael y Sean estaban corriendo por un pasillo. En realidad, Michael era el que corría mientras era perseguido por Sean.<p>

Para saber el porque de esto hay que retroceder un poco en el tiempo.

Hubo un tiempo en que Michael era un casanova perseguido por chicos y chicas. Cada semana tenia una cita con alguien diferente y nunca salia con la misma persona dos veces (de lo que se puede deducir que esas citas no pasaron mas allá de algunos besos). El echo de que fuera un casanova hacia creer a Michael que podría tener a quien quisiera cuando quisiera. Por eso cuando un día se fijo en el chico nuevo, un rubio de gafas con aspecto de _nerd_ que en vez de intentar hacer amigos se había refugiado en un rincón a leer un libro enorme, no esperaba que este (en vez de emocionarse de que alguien tan atractivo le pidiera para salir y aceptar de inmediato) le lanzara una mirada enfurecida y le diera con el libro en la cabeza, con lo que Miachel había quedado inconsciente durante unos diez minutos.

Pero eso no había desanimado a Michael sino que le había alentado a conquistar al que él llamaba: "Su pequeño _tsundere_". El problema era que los métodos de Michael eran muy pervertidos y que Sean tenia tendencias _yanderes_.

Y esa era la razón de la huida de Michael en un intento de salvar su vida (mas bien su hombría) de Sean, que le perseguía con unas tijeras (arma mortal en sus manos), enfurecido por la decimoquinta insinuación pervertida de Michael en el día.

La persecución llego al tercer piso donde se encontraban Billy y Domon que tuvieron que apartarse para no ser atropellados y quedando en una posición algo (muy) malpensable. Claro, que Michael y Sean no vieron esto demasiado inmersos en su loca carrera. Carrera que acabo cuando Michael se encontró en un pasillo sin salida

-Va-Vamos, Sean -tartamudeo, Michael, debido al miedo- ¿No po-podemos ha-hablarlo?...¡Por favor, no me dejes sin mis partes!- Exclamo aterrorizado tapándose la zona mencionada con las manos

-No te preocupes-dijo Sean con una dulce sonrisa-No te voy a cortar eso

-¿No?-preguntó Michael aliviado

-No...-la sonrisa de Sean empezó a volverse siniestra-¡Voy a cortar tu pelo!

-¡Mi hermoso pelo, no!-grito Michael horrorizado

* * *

><p>Billy y Domon se encontraron en la tercera planta. Se miraron sorprendidos y preguntaron a la vez:<p>

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Alex/Ichinose me ha pedido que viniera- volvieron a decir al unisono Billy/Domon

Al darse cuenta que habían hablado al mismo tiempo dos veces, los dos chicos se sonrojaron. Sonrojo que paso a mayores al percatarse de que se encontraban a solas.

Y Billy entendió que aquella era su oportunidad. La oportunidad para declararse al chico que llevaba meses volviéndolo loco. Por eso se cerco a Domon que retrocedió algo nervioso ante la decidida mirada de Billy.

Pero antes de que Billy pudiera decir nada los dos oyeron como alguien se acercaba corriendo. Instintivamente Billy empujo a Domon contra la pared y se acercó a él intentando no ser atropellados por Michael que huía de Sean.

Domon miro sorprendido a Billy, perdiéndose en sus ojos, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar aparecieron Mark y Dylan. Estos al verles en una posición tan sugerente les empezaron a molestar haciendo que Billy y Domon se separaran sonrojados. Por suerte para ellos Steve y Eddie pasaban por allí y se llevaron a los dos rubios a rastras mientras les hacían un gesto cómplice a Billy y a Domon e ignoraban las protestas de los dos chicos que estaban siendo arrastrados.

Billy y Domon se miraron aun sonrojados y con el corazón latiendoles a toda velocidad debido a la montaña rusa de emociones que acababan de pasar. Se sonrieron algo nerviosos sin saber muy bien como reaccionar o que decir hasta que de repente la cara de Billy se torno seria y a sus ojos volvió la anterior determinación.

-Domon...- Billy se detuvo un momento intentando ordenar sus ideas- Asuka...te quiero

-Billy...-Domon abrió sus ojos sorprendido- Yo también te quiero, Billy-acabo sonrojado

Billy sonrió feliz antes de acercarse mas a Domon, abrazarle y al final besarle. Fue un beso lleno de amor, ternura y algo de timidez. Cuando se separaron se sonrieron mutuamente y Billy dijo:

-Feliz San Valentin, Asuka

Domon se sonrojo algo mas pero tomo la mano de Billy y le convenció para escaparse del recinto e ir a algún lugar mas romántico.

Claro que al final recibieron un regaño del entrenador pero no,es importaba mucho ya que ellos eran felices.

* * *

><p><strong>-Tus impresiones sobre esta pareja:<strong> La verdad es que considerando mi headcannon sobre ellos creo de verdad que hacen una buena pareja. Ya sea amorosa o de simple amigos XD

Sobre el Steve/Eddie me parece que quedan bien juntos. Son puro amor

Para mi el Alex/Ichinose es la típica pareja azucarada que podría matar a un diabético. Y eso me encanta (y pensar que incluí esta pareja para no dejar a Alex y a Ichinose solo en San Valentin)

Mark/Dylan es cannon. Todos lo sabemos XD. Por eso me pareció divertido dejar esta pareja un poco al aire en este fic XD

Y el Michael/Sean es para mi la definición perfecta de amor masoquista XDD.

**-Otros fics de la pareja:** No u.u (De momento, quiero escribir más de ellos ;D)

**-Notas finales:**

¿Alguien ha notado que he empezado cada drabble con los dos nombres de los miembros de la pareja de los que hablo en su respectivo drabble? :D XD

Jejejeje en fin espero que os haya gustado. Y también espero que se hay entendido que cada drabble hablaba de la misma escena solo que vista desde diferentes puntos de vista y en diferentes momentos. Y si lo he escrito así de raro es porque recordé que a veces en las novelas de misterio y/o detectives cambian el orden típico de inicio-desarrollo-desenlace para ponerle algo mas de intriga y yo quería hacer lo mismo XD. Si alguien no ha acabado de entender la historia que me lo diga y se la explico bien ;D.


End file.
